


Black flames and Blue Fire

by Satans_Niece



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Humor, Knight Exwires, Shipsonlyifyousquint, Shura is amazing, Yukio Is Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Niece/pseuds/Satans_Niece
Summary: Supernatural forces clash in sword fights, unusual circumstances, and possibly Mephisto gets beaten in an argument.  Reposted from Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm on my bedside table beeps incessantly as I fumble for the small button on the top to turn it off and groan, remembering where I am. True Cross Academy. It really sucks coming to a school halfway through first term you know? Much less have your over-bearing uncle watching your every move. I absentmindedly flick off a tiny black locust-demon that has landed on my leg and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I look over at the empty bed on the other side of the dorm room, half wishing I had a roommate. I'm one of the few people staying in this dorm, so I have my own room. I look around the sparse room again, both sides mirrors of each other, with twin desks, beds, and storage spaces, though only my side looks lived in. It's almost as if a line were drawn down the center of the room, One side messy and full of my stuff, the other side barren, empty. I pull on a dark red sweatshirt and trudge over to the desk. A wrinkled onvelope labeled as a class schedule sits on it, along with three keys on a ring.One is tiny, Silver, and marked with an ornate crucifix, the next is a normal house-key looking one with a red number that matches my dorm's denomination. The third is a heavy brass key tarnished with age but well polished on the hilt, assumably from the hands of other students. I pop the tape on the schedule and glance over the classes. Classical Lit. Algebra 2. Biology. 

This is going to be a long year. I'm way past this junk. Just as I'm about to put it down, I see the last class of the day. Cram School? what is that? Does my father really expect me to need extra help in my classes?? Ones that I've already passed? He and I are going to have a chat once I get my hands on his pudgy little neck. I messily folded up the paper and put it in my book bag, shovimg the keyring into the bag's side pouch with a protesting jingle, and finished getting dressed. 

I was just about to head out of the dorm building to be early my first class when my stomach growled. Dang, I forgot about breakfast. I hurry out of my dorm room, dragging my bag behind me and quickly locking the door behind me with the key marked with the number of my room. I could smell the warm scent of food wafting up from the small dining hall on the floor below. Was someone cooking this early? It was nearly two hours before classes started for the day. I hurried down the stairs and burst through the doors of the cafeteria to see two steaming plates of food set out on one of the tables and the kitchen empty. Huh. I turned towards the kitchen to look to see if anyone was in there hiding, and jumped as a rattling noise sounded behind me. I saw a flash of red and green as I spun back to look at the food to see another place had been set out. For me? I stared at the food for a long moment. It looked fine, and it smelled like regular old breakfast food. I decided to trust it. Not much can poison me anyway, if it was poisoned. I sat facing the kitchen though, to watch if anything else strange happened.

I was just about halfway through my breakfast when a guy about my age pushed determinedly through the door at the end of the cafeteria and strode purposefully over to the table where I sat. He faltered slightly as he noticed me, than seemed to remember something and sat down at one of the plates, the one diagonal from my place at the table. I looked him over quickly. Dark brown hair, green-blue eyes and slightly pointed ears and canines. My eyes narrowed for a second before he noticed and spoke.

"You must be the transfer student Mephisto said would be staying in the dorm with us?" he implored.

"Yeah,"That would be me."

"Im Yukio Okumura, second year student at the academy." he stated, looking me in the eye. "Who are you?" He asked politely.

"Im Hikura, I started my year overseas,and I'm also a second year."

"Nice to meet you Hikura, It's a pleasure to have you here at True Cross Academy."

Huh. For a second there he sounded like a teacher. I internally role my eyes, if this guy was going to be patronizing he chose the wring person. He seemed nice enough anyway. I glanced across the table to see Yukio methodically cutting his breakfast into strips and and matching equal-sized bits of food in each mouthful. I started to focus back on my own breakfast when another boy hurtled through the door to the cafeteria with his shirt untucked and looking like he might have woken up moments before. A tail? swished around his legs before he stuffed it hastily in his pants.

Well that could raise some eyebrows. I gave him a once over as he flew into the seat across from me and dug into his food so ferociously it appeared he hadn't eaten in a week.

He looked like the other boy enough to be his brother, but with darker navy blue eyes and black hair. I got the feeling his disheveled appearance was one that wasn't just a morning thing. The last thing I noticed gave me pause. The pointed ears and teeth found on his counterpart were grossly exaggerated on him. his ears stuck out slightly and his teeth were pointed on the top and bottom. he also seemed to be carrying a long thin package on his back. could that be a sword? I didn't realize I was staring until he commented on my gaze.

"Where ya staring into? Gehenna? he asked, slightly annoyed , my chest tightening slightly at the thought of the treacherous place.

"Just admiring the view, Demon." I replied darkly, watching his eyes for a reaction.

His pupils grew red and elongated for a second as he leaned over the table snarling right into my face and half-yelled "HEY who are you calling a demon??

I laughed and pushed his forehead back to his side of the table, where he now sat growling at me. His brother shot him a look that I got the feeling was practiced often, one that threatened and pleaded at the same time. Rin himself glared threateningly across the table, ignoring his brother's glance. I returned his stare contentedly and chewed my breakfast slow enough to be mocking. Finally, unable to match my stare any longer, he settled down and devoured his breakfast in half the time of his brother, who was now typing data into a cell-phone looking communicator with the True Cross logo emblazoned on the back.

"I want to apologize for my brother's impoliteness" Yukio spoke up, still staring into his phone. "He gets standoffish in the morning." this drew a growl from the Demon. " How did you know what he was, anyway?" he asked looking up, his glasses flashing for a moment. "No one can tell Rin from a normal human usually, unless they're trained Exorcists."

I laughed at this, causing Rin to glance up from his food sharply and Yukio to regard me with a probing stare "Not many? I found it obvious! the fangs are a dead giveaway Demon.". I smiled, and smoothly gathered my things into my book-bag, stopping by the counter window to the kitchen to place my dishes in a neat pile. Turning back to the Okumuras, I yelled as I walked out the door,

"See ya later boys, don't have too much fun without me!" i yelled, winking at Rin, causing him to blush and glare and Yukio to chuckle softly.

As I walked out the door, I wondered again why my father had chosen to send me here, of all places. Disbanding these thoughts, I headed out of the dorm, to the location of my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

New names, unfamiliar faces, and whispers behind hands follow me wherever I go. I nod and try to remember the first two, and prevent myself from hurting the offenders who created the last one... mostly. There's one girl hung up in the rafters of the third floor Library, but thats between the dormice and I, as long as she doesn't start to drip. No need for another Mary Winchester.

I stride into the school's cafeteria with my head held high, and Immediately spot my father sitting at a small table with a man in a white-and-purple top hat and a white suit with pink-and-purple trim. Another Demon, judging on the ears. I shake my head. This school is swamped with demons. Two humanoid in one morning? Amazing. I strode over to my father's table and sat down in the one remaining seat, between Father and the Demon, who seemed to be feeding lobster to a small, green hamster cupped in his open hand. 

I smiled at my father as I sat down and greeted him. He nodded in recognition of my courtesy and spoke.

"Hikura I would like you to meet the director of this fine institution, Mephisto Pheles, or Samael." he stated formally, smiling on cue.

"I haven't been called that name in-" Mephisto snarled, cut off half thought by a pointed look by Father."

"I can't say Im pleased to meet you Sameal" I said, putting on airs, "I must say, you don't live up to your title of King of Time."

Mephisto just smiled. "I would have you gone by next morning if it was my decision to make, Seraph, but alas, it isn't"

My father turned back to me, ignoring Mephisto's cool stare. "You have your orders Hikura. Keep an eye on this school, but stay away from the students, as you will only cause these people harm if you meddle in their lives. It has gone too long that our presence has been felt on earth. If you need anything, go to Mephisto. He is the only one to know who you are." he ordered sternly. 

"Yes sir" I responded, internally rolling my eyes at both of them.

I looked down to see a plate of food in front of me, and Mephisto glaring at the space above my left ear.

"I must be off then." My father stated, and excused himself from the table. I watched him pull out a small silver key identical to mine and unlock a door that should lead to the outdoor seating. I smiled, knowing that wasn't my father's destination.

"Buh-bye, Dad." I muttered under my breath and chuckled darkly as my father walked through the door without looking back.

"We'll have some fun then?" Mephisto asked, amused. 

"Oh yeah. Good to see you, Cousin." I said, sing-song, before getting up and leaving my dishes and bill for him to take care of, walking off to finish my day at the Academy before the mysterious Cram School.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk out of my last class, wondering where the Cram School was held. Was it in the West Building? The Gregorian Hall? the main auditorium? I sighed and grab a passing upperclassmen, a third or fourth year, and wave my class schedule at her. 

"Hey, Do you know how to get to the Cram School?" I demand, frustrated.

" The what?" she asked, anxiously, trying to twist away but not unable to.

"The Cram School!?" I feel my voice swelling,

"Im sorry, I've never heard of it" she says, scared, "could you let me go?" she asks nervously.

I let go and storm away, about halfway down a hallway going nowhere in particular I notice Mephisto next to me. I turn to him and stop walking, exasperated. 

"How in Assiah do I get to this Cram School of yours??" I yell, " And what exactly IS it?"

He laughed, clearly amused at my frustration. "Simply insert your key into any door and walk through it. He chucked. I took my backpack off my back and roughly fumbled around inside of it until i felt the key ring. I selected the heavy bronze key that neither unlocked my dorm nor the door my father used. 

"This one?" I ask sharply, holding it up.

"Yes, That one." he replies. "As for your other question, Cram School is the true purpose of this academy. It is the underground school to train the next generation of Exorcists." he explains. "Not all people were raised the way that you were." his eyes narrowed. " I'd say you don't need the Cram School, but I believe you'll find it interesting to witness."

"Fine" I roll my eyes. I mastered the Meisters by the time I was six. I stab the key into the door of an empty classroom and push it wide, revealing a corridor lined with stained glass and velvet. I turn back to Mephisto. who is standing behind me looking like a cat who's just cornered a canary. "Lead on, Demon" I snort, mocking him and pretending to be a doorman.

"This way" he says cooly, strolling through the door and into the hallway, striding down it so fast I have to slam the door shut and nearly jog to keep up with him, before he suddenly stops in front of one of the identical doors along the hall and opens it. "After you" he says darkly.

I step through the door of the classroom to see that only a few people have arrived. Three boys are having an intense conversation about the scripture used to vanquish ghouls, and a girl with short, light-brown hair sits by herself at a table near the front. I sit down at the table behind hers and she turns around and regards me shyly though her bangs.

"Hi" I say warmly, "What's your name?"

"Im Sheimi." she says softly, "and you?"

" Im Hikura" I say, and hold out my hand for her to shake. She doesn't take it.

Before I have a chance to continue my conversation, another girl with long, purple hair and dark red eyes pushes through the door and sits next to Shiemi.

"Who are you?" she pokes the question rudely, as if I've already offended her.

"No one to you, Dot" I say, noticing her small, triangular eyebrows.

"This is Hikura, Izumo" Shiemi says quickly, obviously hoping to hold off an argument.

"Nice too meet you short stack" Izumo says nastily.

My knuckles tighten under the table. I'm the shortest in my family, and a soft spot usually resolved by punching the offender in the face... something I cannot do in class. So I smile. "Can't wait to have class with you, Dot."

"Its Izumo, she says, turning away.

"Sure, Fox." I mutter, looking down at my table, I hear her chair scrape as she whips around to look at my lowered head. I raise my head enough for her to see my smile. Something in my eyes makes her pause, and I smile wider. Her eyes widen at a sudden realization. I'm sure my pupils have elongated and my irises almost pure gold, with only a few threads of their natural brown.

"Your'e not..." she stutters.

"You're right, Fox. I'm not." I say slowly, Making sure my point is across.

"Alright Class, lets get started then" I hear a familiar voice from the front of the classroom, and immediately the group quiets down. 

I look up and see that our teacher is Yukio, one of the Okumura twins. All right, I think, I wonder how this will work. He's the same age as the class?

As Yukio is calling the class to order and taking attendance, the other Okumura slides into the seat next to me, tail curling around his legs. "Sorry about breakfast." he says quickly, at the same time pulling out a hairlip and securing his bangs back.

"No problem Demon." I say, a dark smile forming on my lips.

"Could you just stop calling me that?" he says annoyed, already seeming to lose his calm demeanor.

"Nah." I say, internally laughing at how quickly his temper could flame up.

His ears grew slightly longer as his anger formed. A small, blue, flame ignited at the tip of his swishing tail, the size of a candle flame. Woah. I felt my eyes widen slightly. Well, that explained a lot. I recognized those flames. So blue.

"Rin." Yukio said in a warning tone.

Rin didn't drop my gaze. I got the feeling that the rest of the class was watching our exchange as well. I slowly brought one of my hands up in front of me and snapped, the sound echoing though the room slightly longer than it aught to. Rin's flame went out. HIs jaw dropped as he realized what I had just done, as if he could feel the absence of his flames. I couldn't help smiling as I reached over and closed his mouth before turning towards the front of the classroom. Yukio regarded the situation with emotionless eyes, but I could sense anger and confusion boiling just under the surface. His ears were now about an inch longer as well. He cleared his throat.

"All right class, before we get started today, we have a new student." he said formally, "Hikura Tenshi please stand up and introduce yourself"

I stood up slowly, feeling the eyes of everyone on the room around me. "Hello." I greeted the class. "I'm Hikura Tenshi." I wondered what else to say. "I come from an overseas school for exorcism and have decided to transfer to True Cross." a few whispers made there way to my ears, and one person coughed, but other than that the room stayed silent as a tomb. Izumo's eyes met mine and narrowed.

"Well then." Yukio broke the silence "I guess we can get started" he looked around. "Split into your respective miester groups and move to the training room. I want you all to use the program intermediate infinite and practice using your abilities. Arias, stay in the classroom and continue your memorization, Doctors practice with using baby greenmen to summon the plants needed for treating temptaints." he paused. "Shiemi would you mind letting the Doctors use Nii?"

 

"No problem Yuki" Shiemi answered eagerly, the tiny, baby, greenman on her head squeaked "Nii!"

Yukio's eyes were back on me. "Hikura, What is your miester? 

"I'll practice with the Knights if you don't mind" I replied, eyeing the package on Rin's back, which looked to hold a sheathed sword.


	4. Chapter 4

I follow about half the class down the hallway of the Cram School where a boy with a bleached stripe in his hair unlocks a door about halfway down the hallway. Three of the boys, the one with bleached hair, the one with pink hair, and one holding a puppet? cluster around a cabinet with practice weapons. Rin sits down on a bench and slides a blue leather sword sheath out of the red sleeve. A demon sword. Fitting. It seems as if the only other Knight in my class of Expires is Rin. I smile. This could be fun.

I realize I will need to draw my own sword. hmmmm. I wonder what form I should ask my weapon to take? A broadsword maybe, or a french Epee. This is Japan isn't it? I smile. I will fight in the same style as Okumura. I will draw a Katana. Murmuring the words needed to draw my blade, I envision the Katana form I wish it to take.

"Notas fac propter misericordiam tuam , me ira tua defecimus." I hold my hands out in front of me, knowing the sword will literally drop out of the air, as solid as if it had always been there. When I finish the phrase, a Katana with a blade as black as night rendered with gold etchings in languages long forgotten falls into my hands. I grip the leather wrapped-hilt in my left hand and stand up, ready to find out how this school trained their Knights.

I stood up, and seeing that Rin was already in an area enclosed by wire fencing hitting white balls shot out of a simulator, i joined him in his struggles, causing a simulator next to him to activate itself. His tail whipped around and blue flames surged around his sword, tail, and two points on his head as he smacked balls away from himself.

For a while, the only sound was the thwack of of Rin's and my swords hitting balls, until I finished a particularly hard combination and heard an unfamiliar voice shout "Hey Rin, This one holds up a bit longer than that four-eyed chicken brother of yours, Huh?" causing him to miss a ball, allowing it to smash into the side of his head.

I deactivated my simulator and turned to look at the owner of the voice. I discovered a tall red-haired woman in her late twenties wearing a pair of jeans, an open Exorcist's coat and a red string bikini top. She had a symbol on her stomach and sternum that seemed to be similar to my own link to where my sword was kept, between the folds of the fabrics of Assiah and Gahenna. Or in my case, Assiah and Coelum. She is leaning up against the wire separating us. I try to focus on her face, and for the most part, succeed. Damn this body and its teenage hormones.

"Shura Kirigakure" She says, "I'll be teaching you swordsmanship, not that you need it." 

"Nice to meet you, Senpai." I say. "I have studied with this sword for quite a long while" 

"I can see." She says, sounding slightly impressed. "Who are you?"

"Hikura Tenshi" I say, smiling, and letting my eyes slip slightly. If she is surprised, she doesn't show it. I suspected not. I wouldn't be surprised that she's encountered a few of my siblings in the past.

"Well then. Rin, Hikura, recover, then I would like both of you to report to sparring room two." Shura instructs.

I wipe the bead of sweat off my forehead and look over at Rin, who seems to be breathing reathing hard in the slightest. He matches my gaze, having watched my exchange with Miss Kirigakure. I look away first, and head towards a door along the far wall marked "2", with a door leading to an observation room next to it. I open the door to the room, and hold it open for Okumura before walking through it myself. I'm greeted by a small room about the size of a Cram School classroom. the walls and floor are covered in matts full of scratches and the ceiling holds lights with steel grilles covering them. Okumura has walked to the center of the room. I peer at the darkened glass window from the observation room to the sparring room, and wonder if miss Kirigakure is going to tell us when to start. I hear a snap, and the door closes behind me. It's reinforced from the backside too.

I look back at Rin, striding forward until I am about five steps from him, in the center of the room. I smile at him, almost mocking in my deliberateness, and he growls back, holding the sheathed sword in his hands. I bring my own katana in a slow arc in front of me, and Rin holds his out in front of him, ceremoniously unsheathing his sword, blue flames sprouting as soon as the blade was an inch out of the scabbard. Rin holds the fully drawn sword in front of him, the sheath falling to the ground beside his left foot. Blue flames run along his sword and congregate around his body.

He tosses me a dark smile, eyeing my black blade, and the lean arms that hold it. I allow him to size me up, I probably don't look that intimidating to him, a small, thin boy with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes, no ears or tail thank you very much. I look down and close my eyes. Slowly bringing my head up to be level with Rin and then open them. This time, I don't hold back. My irises have been fully saturated in a bright gold and have no doubt elongated into a cat-like slit pupil. His eyes widen considerably, red pupils stark against cerulean irises. His tail whips around his legs and he charges toward me, covering the five paces in a matter of one. I sidestep his attack and repost. Locking his blade with mine and then pushing off, propelling both of us ten feet back. 

I land on my feet and walk over to where Okumura is crouching, still smoldering with blue flame and snap my fingers. His fire goes out silently. I pull him to his feet and back up. He reignites.

"STOP It." he roars, coming at me again. Now we are playing a game of chase, him rushing me, but never succeeding at laying his sword on me, While I put out his flames and he reignites over and over until finally a burst of his flame puts out the overhead light and only the blue light of his flames and the gold of my eyes show us where the other is.

Hm. Enclosed room, darkness. Yeah why not. Lets have some fun. 

"Lux" i mutter under my breath, and my own flames appear, black as pitch and threaded with gold, invisible to normal humans but bright as a beacon to demons and those with the ability of sight. Now both of us are in a deadly dance, streaks of light in the dark room, attacking and parrying, well. Okumura attacking and me parrying and reposting, until a rectangle of light appears silhouetting a woman's figure.

"STOP" Miss Kirigakure yelled, causing RIn to freeze mid attack and for me to extinguish my flames.

"Rin. Sheath the Coma sword. Both of you. come with me." She sounded angry.

Another voice came in from the open doorway as Rin and I trudged towards it. "Ah, Cousin. You must have been holding back! I truly expected more from you." A smirk highlighing sharp teeth pulled up the corners of Mephisto's mouth.

"Nah, just wanted to give the kid a fighting chance." I replied.

"What do you mean." Rin asked exasperated, "Holding back??" he paused and looked at me "What ARE you?" 

"Your. Worst. Nightmare." I say, looking up slightly to meet his eyes.

"I doubt it Tenshi"

"You want a rematch?" I say, waving my sword, Tenebris and softly igniting just enough flame to dance across its blade.

"Why not?" He asks, raising his own blade and bursting fully into flames before my eyes.

I shake my head. The idiot can't even fully control his flames yet. Pathetic. I snapped my fingers and put out his flames, distinguishing mine as well, leaving him growling at me, and advancing with the Coma sword.

"Both of you CUT IT OUT" Shura yells. "You BOTH are coming with me to the Great Cell NOW." she eyes Mephisto grinning at me in the corner. "You too Pheles."

"I know nothing on this matter of consequence Madam." Mephisto replied smoothly

"Oh yes you do." she eyed him again. "Do I have to get an order from the Gregori?" I snicker, this is clearly a threat. Despite his smooth exterior, Mephisto's skin pales slightly.

"Oh no, Miss Kirigakure that won't be necessary." he laughs off his own defeat. "I'm coming, I should be there anyway as I am Rin's legal guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I wrote this a few years ago after watching Ao No Exorcist for the first time. I don't know if I should continue it... I'll have to rewatch the show if I do. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
